U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,295 has disclosed a surgical system of the type set forth above. This surgical system is embodied as a surgical microscope and comprises an OCT device which produces an OCT scanning beam path defined by short coherent laser radiation. The OCT device contains an analysis unit for evaluating interference signals. It comprises a device for scanning the OCT scanning beam path, comprising two scanning mirrors which may be adjusted about two movement axes. The OCT scanning beam path in the surgical microscope is coupled into the illumination beam path of the surgical microscope by way of a splitter mirror. With the latter, it is deflected through the microscope main objective to an object region in a patient eye.
United States patent application 2012/0184846 A1 discloses a surgical microscope system having an OCT-device which makes possible to update the OCT-image of the spatial position of a surgical instrument in a surgical region.
DE 2009 040 687 A1 discloses an OCT-device having a displaceable measurement probe which makes it possible to determine location resolved structural information in an object region.